


solus

by slumberfish



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slumberfish/pseuds/slumberfish
Summary: They fit so well together, Seto never stood a chance.or, seto kaiba jerks off alone





	solus

Seto Kaiba had lost track of time, but that wasn't unusual. He often stayed behind late working, leaving the heavy paperwork for the end of the day. It wasn't particularly hard work but it was repetitive and mentally taxing.

How long had he been here? How many hours had it been since Mokuba poked his head in to let Seto know that he was going to go ahead and go home, to ask if Seto was going to be home for dinner and if he wanted Mokuba to bring him leftovers?

He passed his eyes over another piece of paperwork, scanning it, while his fingers danced across the keyboard and his mind wandered.

His life had entered a dull but somewhat welcome lull after being transported across time and space to ancient Egypt and helping defeat the embodiment of darkness in the world; a boring lull, relatively speaking, but anyone's life would seem boring after that.

His fingers slowed to a stop, hovering over the keyboard as his thoughts turned to Yugi and his ragtag team of dueling miscreants. Seto had come to terms with the other Yugi, the pharaoh Atem, the spirit that had shared Yugi's body over the course of their... acquaintanceship. Seto realized that, although he called Yugi his rival, he really barely knew the boy; instead, the self that he dueled was someone else entirely, his actual rival.

Seto had tried to compartmentalize and immerse himself in work- as the CEO of a multibillion dollar company that he liked to be personally involved in, it was conceivable that he could be swamped with work, but the truth is that he didn't want to think about happy they had looked. All of them.

How happy he looked. There were undeniable physical differences between Yugi and his other self, and now that Atem had his own body and they could be viewed side by side, those differences were even more pronounced; the difference in height, Atem's darker complexion, but also the air of confidence that he held himself with. The deeper, more mature voice.

Despite his best efforts, Seto had let himself imagine that voice, the things that voice might say to him. The things Seto wanted that voice to ask him.

Seto pulled his hands back from where they had hovered over the keyboard, just to the right of the stack of long-forgotten paperwork, and pushed his chair back from his desk. He hadn't had time, hadn't allowed himself time, for this, fearing where his thoughts might stray. At this point however, mental exhaustion and suppressed desires crumbled his inhibitions as a flare of heat curled in his lower stomach.

He leaned back, letting his legs fall apart as he closed his eyes and let his thoughts flow freely.

He had looked so happy, surrounded by his friends. Redundant speeches about friendship aside, he- Atem, Seto reminded himself, he had a name to go with his new body and new sense of self- clearly loved his friends, that brown-haired kid, Wheeler, the girl, Yugi.

Yugi, he looked so happy with Yugi. Despite having their own separate bodies now, it was clear the two still shared an immutable bond. Seto could see it clearly, the way Atem looked at Yugi, smile across his face, a special softness in his eyes reserved only for his so-called partner. He had never looked at Seto like that, not that he had ever given him any reason to. Seto wondered just how deep their partnership ran.

In his fantasy, Yugi was the one who cupped Atem's cheek and leaned in to seal their lips first. Seto ran his hands along the inseams of his trousers, up his thighs. He wasn’t even close to being fully hard yet but he felt warm, heat flaring in his stomach, across his face, as he let the fantasy play out before him.

Their kisses are sweet, they look like mirror reflections of each other at first glance. The hand that cupped Atem's tanned cheek slid into his hair as Yugi deepened their kiss, pushing him back and over, forearms framing the sides of Atem's face. They look so good together, Yugi's slightly smaller frame fitting snugly against his larger counterpart.

They fit so well together, Seto never stood a chance. He's not sure when his feelings for his rival became sexual, but it doesn't matter, his pants are open and briefs pushed away, and his hand is ghosting along the underside of his cock, coaxing it to full hardness. He's not a threat to their relationship. Seto chokes down an anguished noise as he finally closes his fist tight around his length.

In his head, Yugi's hand in Atem's hair becomes a fist and he yanks his head to the side to kiss and lick at Atem's neck, the underside of his jaw, nipping down the bared throat to his collarbone. Atem's arms encircle smaller shoulders and he tosses his head back to give Yugi better access, arches his back, moans for it.

Except it's not Yugi anymore. Seto tightens his hold in Atem's hair, twisting it and holding his head down while he kisses him, sucks bruises across his neck and chest, marking him, making Atem shudder beneath him and moan for more. His eyes are hooded as Seto pulls back, resettling on top of him and getting a better look at his face.

He's wrecked, his skin red and blotchy, lips swollen. His eyes are hazy and unfocused and he licks his lips, uses the arms around Seto's shoulders to pull him down while arching his own body up, trying to get even closer. Atem moans breathily in Seto's ear, begging. _Please, Seto, I need you, I need you to--_

Seto wanted to hold him.

Seto wanted to hold him in his arms and kiss along his throat. He wanted to run his hands through his hair, run them along his body, touching him. Seto wanted Atem to thread their fingers together, to hold his hand while Seto moved to kiss him all over, whispering nonsense against Atem's skin. Sweet kisses become heated, open mouthed, until he's kissing, licking down the inside of Atem's thighs and--

Seto tightened his grip, jerking himself harder. He wanted to take him in his mouth, hot and heavy, to look up at Atem through his eyelashes with his mouth full of cock. He wondered how Atem would react, would he have his hands over his mouth to muffle any involuntary noises? Or would he be loud, vocal, unrestrained moans and endless babble? Or better yet, Seto thought, letting out a soft moan of his own, Atem would talk him through it. Propping himself up on one arm and sliding a hand into Seto's hair, whispering commands and praises alike while he guided his head up and down, up and--

Seto wanted to wake up next to him.  

He wanted Atem to whisper sweet good mornings in his ear, along his jaw, and wake him up with kisses that barely brush his skin.

Atem takes his time, touching everywhere except Seto’s lips with light, barely-there kisses; he has the audacity to ignore the morning sun steadily rising outside and streaming through the window and takes his time with Seto laid out underneath him. The imagined ghostly touches are in stark opposition to the way Seto is gripping himself, so hard it almost hurts. The precome dribbling from the head of his cock isn’t enough to reduce friction, but the edge of pain has Seto’s breaths coming in stuttered gasps.

He wanted endless duels. He wanted to oblige and indulge in the sisyphean task of settling their score. He would never be satisfied, he’d duel him to death. He wanted--

It didn’t matter what he wanted. He wanted Atem. And Atem--

Atem would want him too. He’d wrap his legs around Seto’s waist and drag him even deeper inside, until their bodies were flush against each other and you couldn’t tell where one of them ended and the other began. He’d hold him there, pressing down heavily, stretched around his cock until Atem is whining, begging him to just move. He’d wrap his arms around his shoulders and pull Seto down, and whisper hotly in his ear -- _Seto, please, I lo—_

With a single breathy exhalation, Seto comes in his palm, hot liquid seeping over his fingers. He regains his bearings; he’s alone, in his office. It’s some ungodly hour in the morning, and your little brother has probably fallen asleep on the couch waiting for you to come home, Seto thinks.

He leans back in his desk chair, unconcerned about the cum dripping off his hand onto the floor.

Atem’s gone, and Seto is alone. Unsatisfied, and unrivalled. He’s trying not to think about it.

The ceiling’s a bit blurry. He’s trying not to think about that too.

  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote like 98% of this fic in 2016 on an overnight megabus ride


End file.
